


A Little Something Extra

by yellow_canary



Series: The Karev family Chronicles [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grumpy Alex, Jo being cute, Reeses the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Jo and Alex agree to babysit Scout for the weekend and after spending the weekend with him they wonder what it would be like to have a baby of their own.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Series: The Karev family Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	A Little Something Extra

“Hey,” Jo said, bouncing up to the nurse’s station like a little ball of sunshine. Her eyes were as bright as the late spring sun and he could tell that she was smiling under her mask. Jo instantly brightened his day as she put her arm around his neck, leaning in for a quick masked kiss. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Alex asked, smiling as Jo held up a takeout bag from their favorite Thai restaurant. 

“I brought you lunch and I thought we could eat it together,” Jo said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

“Okay, any particular reason why?” Alex asked, noting that Jo's eyes were just a little too bright and that she was a little too eager to whisk him away to an on-call room. She closed the door behind them and they took off their masks.

“Okay, so don't be mad, but the nurses called down and said that you were grumpy,” Jo said, frowning as Alex curled his upper lip, adopting his grumpy look as he stopped in front of her. “Also I may or may not have promised Link and Amelia that we would babysit Scout for the weekend.”

“Well, you can tell Janet that I wouldn't be so grumpy if… Wait, did you say that we were babysitting for the weekend?”

Jo just smiled at him as he set her with a glare. Alex tried his hardest to stay mad at her, but it was almost impossible, especially with that smile. He was happy to see her. They didn't get much time together with the pandemic and her fellowship. Although they had tried to make more time for each other and Reeses since they got back from their Christmas vacation in Leavenworth, the pandemic still put a strain on their relationship. Her lunch visits were the best part of his day, but he also knew that if he let her, she'd sign them up for babysitting every weekend. Leaving them little time to make a baby of their own.

“Okay, I know I should have asked first, I'm sorry,” Jo said faltering in her innocent act as her shoulders slumped. “It’s just that Link talked to me yesterday and he wants to take Amelia to a hotel up north so she can speak at this virtual Neuro conference. It’s this weekend and it was just supposed to be the two of them. They had everything lined up but Meredith got pulled on this big case. So I offered to take him, and I figured it would be good practice for us.”

“We don't need practice though,” Alex said, pulling her in and putting his arm around her waist as she held onto the collar of his scrubs. “I'm a Peds surgeon and your training to be an OB/GYN and a Maternal-Fetal surgeon, together we've taken care of thousands of babies. Besides we babysit for them all the time.”

“I know, but we’ve never had one of the kids stay with us for more than a few hours. Besides you know how much I love Scout and it's just so hard to say no to that little face,” Jo said as she tilted her head and pouted. 

“You're never going to be able to say no to our kids will you?” Alex said, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“Oh please, like you'll be able to say no to them either,” Jo said with a smile and nudged his shoulder.

“Well I guess our kids will just be spoiled brats,” Alex said, with a smirk.

“Nah, we'll figure it out by the time they're two or so,” Jo said, staring off as if she was imagining it. 

Alex smiled as he watched Jo sigh, before leaning into him and putting her head on his shoulder. He loved imagining their future together, especially with a baby. Sometimes he would sneak up to the maternity ward and see her holding a baby she delivered. He could imagine her holding their baby and he couldn’t wait to make it happen.

“How have you been feeling?” Alex asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

She had been throwing up late last night, but was feeling better that morning and didn't want to miss work. So far Meredith had said that she'd been doing fine, but had complained of a headache earlier, and he worried about her.

“Ugh, did Meredith tattle on me again,” Jo sighed and stepped out of his arms.

“Meredith didn't say anything,” Alex said, although Jo raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, she might have said that you had a headache.”

Jo made a face and crossed her arms. “It was just a little headache. I didn't get my coffee this morning because one of the new interns ran into me and spilled it.”

“Okay,” Alex said, with a nod. He didn't want to fight with her, especially on this, he just wanted to sit down and enjoy lunch with his wife. “So what time do we pick up Scout?”

“I'll bring him home with me at the end of the day and Lincoln and Amelia will be back on Sunday sometime around dinner,” Jo said, her cheerful disposition returning with a smile.

“I guess that leaves me to walk Reeses and make dinner,” Alex said, sitting down and pulling out the food.

“Do you mind?” Jo asked, biting her lip.

“And let Scout eat your cooking?” Alex teased her as Jo swatted at his arm. “No, I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Jo smiled as she sauntered over to him and took the fork out of his hand before sitting in his lap. “Because I am very thankful for your help.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex smiled as he put his hand on Jo's hips, pulling out her blouse from where it was tucked into her jeans. 

“Yeah,” Jo said, dipping her head down to kiss him. Alex melted into her kiss as Jo moaned and tilted her head. He got lost in her lips as Jo showed him just how thankful she was. 

* * *

Jo struggled to reach the top of the stairs with Scout and all of his things, he was in the car seat, but there was the pack and play, a suitcase full of clothes and toys, and the diaper bag as well. For some reason, Jo thought she could get it all in one trip, but struggled to reach the top of the stairs. She stopped in front of the door and gently set the car seat down, before dropping everything else.

After a moment, Jo caught her breath and knocked on the door before she looked down at her little godson. She picked up the car seat with one arm as Scout smiled up at her, grabbing his toes and squealing in excitement. After Meredith recovered from COVID, Amelia and Link had moved out of the house and to a place up the street. Since then the Shepherd-Lincoln and Karev families had been co-quarantining together. Jo loved every minute she got with Scout and leaned down to tickle his toes. 

The door to the loft opened to reveal Alex and Reeses, who eagerly jumped around them and barked. Alex made Reeses sit and Jo leaned down to rub his head as he licked her hand.

Then she straightened up and smiled, leaning in to greet Alex with a kiss. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Alex said, putting a hand on her waist, before looking down at Scout, He tickled his toes as well and watched as the eleven-month-old smiled and babbled.

Jo took Scout, leaving everything else and walked into the loft. Reeses bounded around her feet as she made a beeline for the couch. Alex had picked up Reeses’ toys and pushed back the coffee table like they always did when they had Scout. 

“You couldn't have made two trips?” Alex asked, struggling to bring everything into the loft. 

“Well that's why I have a big strong husband, to help me bring stuff in,” Jo laughed as she looked over at him. 

Alex grunted as he put the pack and play over by their bed, like they always did, and put away the rest of Scout’s stuff. While Jo and the boys played on the rug. Jo sat on the blanket and pulled Scout out of the car seat to sit in her lap. Reeses immediately started to play with Scout wagging his tale a mile a minute. Jo grabbed Reeses’ chew toy and handed it to Scout and he waved it around as Reeses chased after it. The two of them were best friends and Jo loved watching them play. 

“Seriously why did Amelia give us all this stuff?” Alex complained as he set the pack and play up. “It's not like we don't have things for him here. We do have him almost every week.”

“I think they're just stressed about leaving him for a whole weekend,” Jo said, smiling at Scout before picking him up to see if he would stand up and hang onto the side of the couch. “But we're going to have lots of fun aren't we Scout.”

Scout smiled and babbled at Jo before Reeses caught his attention. Scout fell down to sit on the rug and reached out to grab the rope toy away from Reeses, suddenly finding it more interesting than his Auntie. Jo grabbed the box of baby toys they kept in the basket under the coffee table and pulled out a mirror and a rattle along with a couple of block toys. 

Alex finished putting away Scout’s stuff and came to sit next to her, putting his arm around her waist as they both played with Scout. They each tried to grab his attention with the toys and see if he would crawl over to whatever they were holding. Although Scout wasn’t walking yet, he would get up and hang on to the side of the furniture, and Link swore that Scout would walk any day now. Jo and Alex always had to resist the urge to test Scout's development every time they had him. They were doctors, it was what they did, but Scout was always on track for development and they were always so excited to see what he learned.

“What's the plan for dinner?” Jo asked, taking her eyes off of Scout as she leaned into Alex and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I was thinking something simple, maybe that lemon pasta dish you like, or not?” Alex said as Jo made a face at the thought of the lemon pasta and grabbed her stomach.

Jo fought off the nausea as she closed her eyes and put her arm around Alex’s neck. He moved to hug her closer and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He always held her when she was sick even if she puked, he would carry her to the toilet and braid her hair. Not even Link would do that for her. When she got sick in college, Link would just stand in the doorway and toss her a water bottle. Alex though, he would hold her forever if he could and Jo would let him. Alex’s arms were safe and comforting. 

“How about baked mac and cheese with broccoli?” Alex asked as he trailed his fingers down her spine. It was her favorite and he knew she wouldn't refuse unless she was truly sick. 

Alex looked down at Scout who smiled as he squealed, stealing the toy from Reeses who whined. When Jo didn't respond and Alex stilled at his fingers at the base of her spine. He couldn't see her face from where her head was laying on his chest, so he reached out to grab the mirror next to Scout and tilted it to see her face. Jo was fast asleep, her lips parted as she slept. He smiled and put the mirror on the couch as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

Alex moved ever so slightly to put an arm under her legs and moved the other one around her shoulders to pick her up. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, pulling the blanket over her and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen to put on the nightstand. Alex looked back at Scout and Reeses who were happily chewing on the blocks and walked over to pick up the baby.

“I guess it's just us boys, so what do you say, Scout? Mac and cheese for you and me, and puppy chow for Reeses, yeah?” Scout squealed happily, his arms flailed around as Reeses yipped and jumped up on Alex’s leg. “That sounds like a yes.” 

* * *

The warm sunset and the cool evening spring wind blew in through the open windows as Jo woke up from her nap. She had to drag herself up as she sat up in bed. The loft seemed empty save for Reeses sleeping next to her. The whole weekend she had gone back and forth between being sick and being fine. It was Sunday evening and she had spent the morning making waffles with Alex, and playing with Scout, but had ended up in the bathroom puking that afternoon. The vomiting had taken its toll on her body, leaving her exhausted. She had fallen asleep on the floor of the bathroom by accident and Alex must have carried her to bed, again. 

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she heard Alex's voice and looked over to see him reading to Scout. They both sat in the rocker they had set up in the makeshift nursery where Alex’s weights and boxing bag used to be. Jo listened for a moment as he read a medical case to Scout. She smiled as she got up and walked over to them before leaning against the pillar as she watched them. Scout was asleep in Alex’s arms, as his soft voice filled the room like the beams of sun coming in through the window. 

Alex smiled up at her as he finished reading and put the case study on the nightstand, before transferring Scout into the pack and play next to him. Alex held out his arms to her and welcomed Jo in as she sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulders.

“How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted, even though I just took a nap.”

Alex sighed and pressed a kiss to Jo's forehead. “And how's your stomach?”

“Fine for now, but it keeps flip flopping between nausea and heartburn,” Jo huffed as she pulled at his shirt. “Did Link and Amelia call?”

“Yeah, they video chatted with Scout for a little while,” Alex said, kissing her forehead. “They had one last talk they wanted to watch, but they should be here pretty soon. They seem to have enjoyed the conference though.” 

“You're good at this,” Jo said smiling over at Scout. Since she hadn't been feeling well, Alex had taken on the majority of Scout's care. 

“I am a seasoned ped’s doctor,” Alex said with a wide smile as she turned to look up at him. “And like you said it gives us a good idea of what it’ll be like when we have a baby of our own.”

Jo smiled as Alex mirrored her and leaned down to kiss her again. After he pulled back from the kiss the nausea came back and Jo put a hand on her stomach, leaning away from him just in case. Alex put his hands around her and rubbed up and down her back. It passed as quickly as it came and Jo put her head back on his shoulder.

“Alex, could you go to the drugstore for me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Alex nodded as he brushed her hair out of her face from where it had fallen out of her braid. “Do you want me to get the pink stuff or the red stuff? I know you don't like the liquid kind, but let’s try it and see how it goes.”

Jo just bit her lip and fiddled with Alex’s sweater again before looking back up at him. “I’m not sure that’s what I need.”

* * *

Alex smiled under his mask as he quickly walked down the aisles of the drugstore despite how out of place he felt shopping in this section. When he reached the correct section for the pregnancy tests he paused as he looked at all of the various choices in front of him. There were so many different products, all offering different versions of the same thing, but he had no idea where to start. At the hospital, there was one test that was plain and simple, here there were hundreds. The bright white lights made everything seem so fake and Alex picked up one then set it back, questioning his decision.

He briefly considered calling Jo, she had already told him exactly which one to buy, but he didn't want to admit that he forgot. He could call Meredith, she knew more about this than he did, but he didn’t want to tell her yet. He looked around the near empty store and caught the eye of a middle-aged manager. 

She greeted Alex with soft eyes and walked over to him. “How can I help you?”

“Umm,” Alex's voice escaped him and he felt pretty dumb as he played with his ring and just looked back to the display of products. “My wife’s pregnant, well we think she’s pregnant but we don't have any tests at home so.”

The manager just nodded at him with a knowing smile. “Don't worry most husbands are clueless in this department, but it's always nice to see a man shopping for his wife. This pack of tests is quite reliable and it’s always best to have more than one.”

“Thank you,” Alex said, letting out a breath as his shoulders eased. He let the manager lead him up to the front and pay for it. Once he got back into the car his smile returned as his excitement and anticipation grew the closer he got to the loft.

###  \-----------------------

Jo swayed back and forth with Scout in her arm as she stood by the window and watched the city light up as the lingering light from the sun fell away. She smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms. As he slept she traced her finger from his forehead down and up his little nose. This could be her life someday Jo thought as she leaned forward to kiss his head. 

She heard a car pull up and looked down to see Alex pull into the parking lot. Reeses got up from the bed and raced over to the door, barking as Jo put Scout down in the pack and play. She scooped up Reeses and went back to the window as they watched Alex run into the building and she laughed at his mad dash inside. Jo set Reeses back down as he went to wait by the door and reached for her water bottle. 

She took a sip but found it hard to keep the water down. She had filled up her water bottle before Alex left and had drank too much. It didn't help that she was still nauseated and her anxiety seemed to churn her stomach in a bad combination. Jo walked over to the bathroom, figuring she'd need to be in there anyway to take the test, and sat down against the shower. She closed her eyes and willed the water to stay in her stomach, but it was a losing game and she quickly scrambled over to the toilet, throwing up water and bile. 

Once she was done she leaned against the wall and heard Alex moving around in the loft as he greeted Reeses. She looked up from the toilet bowl, as he opened the door and set the bag on the counter. Alex grabbed a cup, filling it with water, and handed it to her. At this point, she hated to even think about putting water in her mouth, but Jo took it anyway and rinsed out her mouth, before closing the lid to the toilet and flushing it.

“Did you get it?”

“I did,” Alex said, letting a smile spread on his lips as he got the box out of the bag. 

He opened it and pulled out one of the packages, handing it to Jo. Despite how she felt, Jo smiled as well. It wasn’t the test she’d asked for, but let it slide as she read the instructions.

“Are you ready?” Alex asked her, seeing her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Are you?” 

Alex smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, before remembering that she had just puked and turned his head to kiss her cheek. Jo laughed and put a hand on his chest, pushing him away, but Alex stood firm. He leaned against the wall before sliding down to sit on the floor as Jo raised an eyebrow at him.

“What I’ve seen you pee before and I’m not missing a second of this.”

“Weirdo.”

“Just pee on the stick, Princess.”

Jo shook her head but ripped open the packaging. She dropped her pants and underwear kicking them over to him and Alex neatly moved them so she could step back into them when she was done. She gave Alex one last look, raising her eyebrow, but he just stayed where he was. Jo sighed and sat on the toilet before she held the stick between her legs. She held the test in the stream of pee for a few seconds and then placed it on the side of the sink as Alex set a timer. 

After Jo had finished and washed her hands, she put the cap on the test and sat next to him. She leaned into his chest as Alex put an arm around her shoulders and she took a deep breath. Reeses came in through the open down and settled on Alex’s lap and they both rubbed his ears as they waited. 

“I'm ready for this, and you are too, yeah?” Alex asked looking over at her. 

“Yes,” Jo insisted, emphasizing it with a nod. 

She had always been the one that was apprehensive about having kids. She knew that he was still worried that she was ready, but as Jo looked down at the test in her hands she knew she was ready.

They both anxiously waited for the results to appear, as Jo pressed her fingers to her lips and Alex rubbed Reeses’ ears as the puppy slept on his lap. They both wanted so badly for the test to be positive and stared at it as if they could will it into being. They had been trying since December and were waiting for her to miss a period, but so far she hadn’t and was due to get it any day now.

Scout let out a heavy sigh breaking the silence as they both turned their heads to glance out the bathroom door to watch him kick as he slept. Jo knew that Alex loved babysitting all of their friends' kids, but that he longed for a baby of his own. They had watched their friends become parents and even though they were happy to be Aunt Jo and Uncle Alex. She knew that he was ready for kids of their own and she was ready too. 

“If it's positive we have to go see Carina right away. I don’t care if it’s too early,” Jo said, despite how she knew her genetic history was fine, she needed to know that their baby was okay.

“Yeah, we should get you seen and make sure everything's okay. Regardless you’ve barely kept anything down all day and you could be dehydrated,” Alex said as Jo turned to lean into him and he ran his hand up and down her back. 

“God, is this what it's gonna be like all the time?” Jo moaned into his shoulder.

“No, we can get you on something to ease the nausea,” Alex said, kissing her forehead. He hated to see her like this and couldn't imagine it going on for several more weeks. 

“If I'm pregnant, then I think I'm five weeks along, which makes sense, given the sudden arrival of symptoms.”

“Which means you got pregnant the week of Zola and Bailey's spring break when we were helping Mer with the kids.”

“Oh my God, what if our baby was conceived from that quickie we had in Meredith’s bathroom?” Jo said with a laugh, putting a hand over her mouth. 

“We could always just say they were conceived in an on-call room,” Alex said, joining in her laughter.

“Oh no, I don't know what is worse, a baby conceived in an on-call room or in a friend's bathroom?” Jo said as they both continued to laugh, jostling Reeses in Alex's lap. 

The puppy woke up and moved off of Alex's lap and went back into the loft in search of a better place to nap. Their laughter tapered off and Jo closed her eyes as she leaned back into Alex's chest. She tried to take deep breaths as her heart pounded in her chest. The ringing of Alex's phone pulled her out of her head as she looked over at him. Alex gave her a nod and she turned over the test in her hand. 

It was negative. Jo wasn't pregnant.

Her breath came out as a heartless sob, as she put her hand over her mouth. Alex pulled her back into his chest and put his head on top of hers. “It's okay Jo. It’s okay.”

She was in shock, she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut as Alex held her against him. She couldn't believe that it was negative. It all made sense that she would have been pregnant. Why wasn't she pregnant?

There was a knock at the door and Reeses started barking as Scout started crying. It had to be Amelia and Link, but Jo didn't think she could face them without falling into tears. She looked up at Alex and he just nodded. 

“I’ll get Scout and tell them you're sick with the flu,” Alex said leaning in to place a kiss against her forehead before he got up. 

Jo watched him run out into the loft yelling to Amelia and Link that he was coming and quieting Reeses. Alex picked Scout up as he calmed down in his arms and smiled at his Uncle. It was so perfect and all Jo could think about was how he should be a Dad. Jo knew that he would be the best Dad in the world and that he would always take care of their kid.

“Alex,” Jo called out to him as he looked over at her. She wants to tell him that they'll try again, that she'll be pregnant next time, that they'll have a baby soon, but all of her words died on her tongue and she just stared at him.

He gave her a sad smile and bounced Scout in his arms for a second. “It's okay Jo. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay.”

Jo took a deep breath letting his words sink in. She nodded and gave him a smile, it was okay because they could be parents another day. Alex came over and leaned down to kiss her forehead, giving her a chance to say goodbye to Scout as well before he closed the bathroom door. 

* * *

Jo waited until she heard the front door shut to slip out of the bathroom. Reeses was asleep on the rug having tired himself out playing with Scout all weekend and it seemed that Alex wasn't far behind him. Jo smiled at Alex as he collapsed on the couch and walked over to stand in front of him. He reached out to take her hand and she let herself be pulled down into his lap. Jo sat sideways in his lap, with her back against the armrest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked over at him as he closed his eyes and laid his head back. 

“One weekend of babysitting got you all worn out?” Jo teased as she watched his eyes flutter open for a second as he looked over at her.

“Hey, I was the one who babysat because you have the stomach flu,” Alex said as Jo reached over to tickle his hip, making him laugh and squirm under her. 

Alex captured her hands and held them above his head as he laid his head back against the couch, closing his eyes again. Jo watched him for a second and pulled her hand back from his loose grip. She reached out to put her hand on his cheek and ran her fingers over the grey hairs of his beard. 

“You're not too old to do this every day, are you?” Jo whispered in his ear wondering if Alex had already fallen asleep.

“I’m not old, I’m just greying early trying to keep up with you,” Alex said, a small smile blooming on his lips as he opened his eyes to smirk at her and moved to hold her hips. “I’m only doing it if it’s our own kid and you know maybe we could try right now. If you're up for it?”

Jo smiled and leaned in to kiss him before pulling back. Alex had that devious spark in his eye and he quickly moved his hands up her back to her bra strap. Jo laughed as he kissed down her neck, but pulled away from his lips. 

“Alex, wait,” Jo said in between giggles. Alex pulled back to look at her as she put a hand on his chest and shook her head. “We don't need to try for a baby.”

Jo let her words hang between them, hoping that he'd figure it out, but Alex just looked confused.

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted a baby?” Alex asked, his eyebrows coming together with a little worry line on his forehead and his lips slightly parted as he stared at her. Jo shook her head at his clueless look and laughed again. 

“We don't need to try for a baby because I'm pregnant!” 

“What?” Alex asked in disbelief as he looked at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

“I'm pregnant. It was a false negative. I took the other three and they were all positive,” Jo said, her smile so big it hurt her cheeks and she watched the excitement unfold across his face.

“We're having a baby!” Alex exclaimed as he leaned forward and peppered her face with kisses, laughing with excitement in between kisses. 

He kissed her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks. He put one arm around her waist before he looked down and pulled up her t-shirt. She wasn't showing and neither of them expected her to be, but Alex still put a hand over her lower abdomen, just under the hem of her sweatpants. 

“We're having a baby,” Alex breathed out, still in disbelief. 

Jo smiled, happy to be in this moment with her family. They laughed and kissed until Jo got the hiccups and Alex ran to grab her cup of water. When he returned with the water, Alex sat down beside her and she leaned against him. After her hiccups disappeared, Jo’s nausea came back. Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the water down and threw up within a few minutes. Much to Reeses’ delight as he tried to eat the vomit water from the bowl on the floor.

“Okay, let's head to the hospital,” Alex said, wiping her chin and taking the bowl away from Reeses before he could get it and dumped it in the toilet.

Jo sighed and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. “Fine, but if anyone asks I have the flu. I don't want anyone knowing I'm pregnant yet.”

“Okay but if Mer asks.”

“No, we are not telling Meredith,” Jo insisted, pointing a finger at him.

“She's gonna figure it out, Jo,” Alex said holding up his hands.

“Well, she can mind her own business for once. This is between you and me,” Jo said as Reeses whined at her feet. “Okay it’s between you, me, and Reeses, but I don’t want anyone else knowing I'm pregnant. They're going to start treating me like glass and gushing over me. I see it all the time on the maternity ward. It happened with Amelia and Meredith and I want to avoid it as long as possible.”

“Everyone should be gushing over you and you should be taking it easy. It's exciting and it's already taking a lot out of you,” Alex said, coming back to sit on the coffee table across from her.

He put his hands on her knees as he smiled and tilted his head. It was that adorable look that he always gave her. He cared about her so much and sometimes it surprised her because no one cared for her the way Alex did. Even if he was overprotective of her at times.

“I want to work up until my due date. I’m halfway through my OB fellowship and I want to finish it and take my boards in May.”

“Okay.”

“And I don't want you or anybody other than Carina pulling me off of surgeries, because they think I can't handle it.”

“Okay.”

“And if I have to take time off, you have to take time off too,” Jo said, setting him with a look. “We're in this together and it wouldn’t be fair if I have to be the only one at home with the baby.”

“Jo, I promise you that I'm not going to leave you with all the childcare,” Alex insisted, leaning forward and taking a hold of her hands. “You are going to carry this baby for forty weeks and after that, I promise you that I'll take care of you and the baby so that you can rest. You won't even have to change a diaper if you don't want to.”

Jo nodded and she knew that he would keep his promise. Alex was good to her like that. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. Alex smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“You're a good man Alex Karev and you're going to be a good Dad too.”

Alex smiled and leaned up to kiss her forehead. He lingered there before Jo pulled back and stood up. He put his arm around her waist and led her into the car, grabbing her things and asking Layla across the hall to watch Reeses, before they headed to the hospital. 

“So I won't have to change a single diaper?” Jo asked looking over at him as he got in the car next to her. 

“Do you want to change diapers?” Alex said looking over at her with a smirk anticipating her answer.

“Nope,” Jo said as she shook her head, shutting up and looking out the window with a smile.


End file.
